


How Dare You!

by KairaKara101, MairaMara102



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Silly shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MairaMara102/pseuds/MairaMara102
Summary: A conversation between a captured Prompto and Ardyn. Who would have thought it would have ended up like this.





	How Dare You!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ADyingFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADyingFlower/gifts), [SakuraBlossom22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/gifts).



> I blame my discord channel for this. I can't believe you guys, but I can and I love you all anyway. So I thought everyone should be able to enjoy the shenanigans.

A table goes flying across the room in a fit of rage. Ardyn sidesteps the flying object as he casually brushes his jacket. He glances down at the table while checking his nails. Ardyn lets the little fluffy enraged Chocobo continue as he walks over to the table and rights it back in place. Another table flies past him as he blinks with a tilt of his head. He turns to the little fuming Chocobo, just as he rights the other table with a loud clack on the floor. Ardyn gives the Chocobo a lazy smirk.

“Oooh~ so aggressive.” Ardyn drawls with a short chuckle. Prompto kicks a table at Ardyn's head. “Didn't anyone teach you manners?” He ducks another flying table.

“Manners? You used me like a puppet. How about you show some manners!” Prompto retorts angrily. Ardyn chuckles as he flips the table right side up and walking circles around him. 

“Oh, come now Prom. Surely, you must have seen it coming...,” Ardyn whispers next to Prompto's ear, ending with a sing-song, “all along~” Prompto spins around to punch him when his hands meet air. Prompto walks over to the next table and lifts it before kicking it towards Ardyn's smug ass face across the room. Ardyn elegantly stops it with his leg and flips it back over. “Now, now, there's no need for violence. I'm sure we could work this out like two civil adults.”

“Civil? Oh, we're long passed civil!” Prompto hisses as he tries to flip a heavy table at Ardyn. Ardyn continuously dodges them and rights them each time. 

“Oh yes, pardon me. I forget there's no reasoning with a child.” Ardyn says with a flourish of his hand and reorienting the table with a nice chime of the clack. 

“You're the reason I'm here in the first place, douchebag!” Prompto yells with his back straight and his breathing heavy.

“Well yes. You see, children need to be taken back to their parents.” Ardyn drawls out slowly, rearranging the tables in their correct spots. Prompto clenches his jaw together tightly. 

“I'm not lost.” Prompto says while crossing his arms and looking away, pouting. Ardyn chuckles softly, walking into Prompto's personal space.

“No? I most certainly presumed so. After all, you've got no home, no prince.” Ardyn states as he runs a finger along Prompto's chin. 

“You bastard.” Prompto growls between clenched teeth. He picks up a nearby table angrily and wacks it right in Ardyn's face, satisfied as the table makes a smacking noise. “Serves you right, asshole.”


End file.
